Furia Nocturna Inicia
by Writer65
Summary: El joven Hipo Wayne regresa a su ciudad natal Berk, después de pasar años en el extranjero, en su regreso planea limpiar su ciudad de todo el crimen organizado que ha invadido las calles de Berk portando el traje de una criatura antigua, temida por todos.
1. Chapter 1

Berk era sinónimo de crimen.

La ciudad, alguna vez una gran metrópolis, era ahora un nido de ratas donde la corrupción, los asaltos y los asesinatos eran tan comunes como salir a dar una vuelta a la manzana, o tan siquiera salir a comer con alguien cercano. La gente vivía con miedo y los mafiosos tenían a la policía en sus manos, nadie se atrevía hacer nada y la ciudad continuaba pudriéndose.

O al menos eso era lo que pasaba, hasta que el apareció…

.

En una noche común, una familia integrada por tres, un padre, una madre y su hijo de doce años caminaban felizmente por las calles después de haber visto una película en el cine, los tres se la habían pasado muy bien y estaban disfrutando un gran momento, en sus mentes nada podía salir mal; cuan equivocados estaban.

Sin haberlo notado habían caminado directamente a un callejón lleno de vagabundos, la calle estaba llena de basura tirada al suelo y botes de basura a punto de reventar, además de que los focos de las luces estaban fundidos por lo que la única luz era la de la luna.

La familia no se fijó que un vagabundo se les quedo viendo, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlos, y justo cuando la familia estaba a punto de girar en la esquina, otro hombre apareció y apunto con una pistola al padre, llevaba puesto ropa malgastada y sucia.

-Hágale un favor al niño y no grite-le dijo el hombre.

El padre estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el otro hombre que se les había quedado viendo apareció por detrás con la pistola en mano, el padre miro a ambos asaltantes y luego a su familia.

-Está bien, tómeselo con calma-dijo-¿Qué quiere?

-Dinero, tarjetas, joyas, relojes, ¡Todo!-dijo el primer hombre.

-Está bien-dijo el padre-Hagan lo diga.

Se puso enfrente de su familia y saco su cartera y se la dio al asaltante, luego se quitó el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se lo entrego al ladrón.

-Ahora la dama-dijo.

-¡No!-el padre alzo la voz.

-¡Deme el dinero o le juro que le meto un tiro a todos ustede…-las palabras del ladrón quedaron en el aire cuando un extraño objeto plateado lo golpeo en la mano, haciendo que tirara el arma al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-pregunto el segundo ladrón, que estaba detrás de la familia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, algo cayó encima de él, una sombra que comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la madre grito y tomo a su hijo y lo puso contra la pared, mientras que el padre se apartó al ver a la sombra.

La sombra se incorporó y miro al padre, el primer asaltante miro furiosos hacia la sombra, comenzó a correr hacia el para tratar de taclearlo pero la sombra le dio una patada que lo mando a volar.

Por un momento las cosas se quedaron en silencio mientras el padre corría hacia su familia y la abrazaba, el niño comenzó a llorar en el regazo de sus padres y la madre le beso la frente, el padre beso en la cabeza a su hijo y luego miro de nuevo a la sombra, pero esta ya había desaparecido, junto con uno de los ladrones.

.

Cuando el primer asaltante recupero la conciencia, lo primero que pudo notar fue que estaba a cinco pisos de altura del suelo, y que no estaba en el borde de la azotea, sino que una mano lo sostenía en el aire, una mano que podría soltarlo en cualquier momento.

El asaltante grito y miro a quien lo estaba sosteniendo, no era un hombre sino una bestia, una bestia negra con ojos plateados que lo miraban fijamente, era un demonio.

-¡No me mates, por favor no me mates!-suplico el ladrón.

-No te voy a matar-dijo el demonio con calma pero con frialdad-Quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que le cuentes a todos tus amigos sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué eres?!-pregunto el ladrón, casi haciéndose del baño en los pantalones.

El demonio lo acerco hacia él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Soy Furia Nocturna.

Luego arrojo al ladrón hacia la azotea, cuando este se recuperó y voltea a ver hacia el borde, el demonio había desaparecido.

El ladrón se desmayó en ese mismo momento.

.

 _Asilo Arkham:_

-A pesar de todo Dr. Black, nos gusta tenerlo aquí-le dijo el Doctor Katzenbach al psicólogo Pitch Black mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del Asilo.

-Dr. Katzenbach, le agradezco mucho por haberme dado esta oportunidad-dijo Pitch deteniéndose-Después de mi pequeño incidente en Nueva York… las oportunidades escasean.

Con incidente, Pitch se refería a que en una de sus clases como profesor de psicología en Nueva York, había sacado una pistola a mitad de la clase y después abrió fuego contra los estudiantes, un estudiante llamado Miguel Ángel resulto herido, los padres demandaron a Black quien perdió el juicio y tuvo que pagar una multa de más de $600, aun así el Dr. Katzenbach le ofreció trabajo en el Asilo Arkham de Berk.

-No se preocupe-dijo Katzenbach poniendo una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Pitch-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Pitch sonrió.

-Ahora-prosiguió Katzenbach- Me gustaría que viera a unos de nuestros pacientes más antiguos, su nombre es Betty, está aquí después de que alucinara con que todos los aparatos en su casa le hablaban.

-Pobre chica.

Katzenbach coloco una mano sobre el perillo de una de las puertas de metal que separaban los cuartos de los pacientes con el pasillo, adentro solo hay una cama son sabanas y almohadas blancas. Betty, una mujer adulta con el pelo negro chino, está sentada en una silla mirando la pared blanca, no usa otra cosa más que la bata del hospital.

-Betty-dice el Dr. Katzenbach-Quiero presentarte a alguien, él es el Dr. Pitch Black querida, él está aquí para ayudarte-luego le susurra al oído a Pitch-Betty sufre de esquizofrenia avanzada, así que tenga cuidado.

-Leí el expediente-le asegura Black-Estaré bien, no se preocupe.

Katzenbach asiente con la cabeza y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta, luego Black camina hasta Betty y toma otra silla, la pone en frente de la de Betty y se sienta.

-Hola Betty, ¿Cómo estamos el día de hoy?

-Bien-dijo ella en voz muy baja.

-Excelente-continuo Black, tomo un mechón de pelo de Betty y lo coloco detrás de su oreja-Dime Betty, ¿hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?

Betty miro a Black a los ojos, quien simplemente estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Si Betty, ¿hay algo que te asuste en este mundo más que cualquier otra cosa?

-Yo no…

-Es más, déjame ayudarte-dijo Pitch tomando su maletín, lo abrió y de este saco una máscara de un espantapájaros-Vamos a probar algo.

Antes de que Betty pudiera protestar, Pitch le arrojo un extraño gas a la cara, que rápidamente entro en el cuerpo de Betty, rápidamente la pobre vio cómo millones de larvas blancas y asquerosas salían de la boca de la máscara.

Betty grito y se puso de pie, pero luego comprobó con horror que las paredes del cuarto se cerraban, aplastándola.

-¡No, por favor no!-suplico aterrada.

-No te preocupes querida-dijo Pitch caminando hacia ella-No hay nada que temer, más que al miedo mismo.

Betty grito de miedo mientras la horrible mascara del espantapájaros se acercaba más y más a ella.

.

El sargento Jack Frost simplemente suspiro y miro hacia la otra ventana mientras su compañero Bunnymund aceptaba otro soborno de parte de la gente de Alvin, el dueño de Berk.

Durante sus ocho años de servicio no había hecho más que apartar la mirada mientras todos sus compañeros aceptaban sobornos de la mafia, él no los aceptaba pero mantenía la boca cerrada, sobre todo por Amy, su hermana menor, ella era apenas una adolescente y era la única familia que le quedaba, si algo llegase a pasarle Jack jamás se lo perdonaría, por eso; a pesar de ser un oficial incorruptible, no decía nada.

Bunnymund camino de nuevo hasta la patrulla y entro, luego comenzó a contar el dinero, muy a pesar de la inconformidad de Jack.

-Oye, siempre puedes tomar un poco si quieres-le dijo.

Jack lo miro.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Solo digo que si lo aceptarás, tendrías una mejor vida, para ti y para Amy, se lo merece; se lo merecen.

Jack no dijo nada y miro para el frente, de repente su comunicador sonó, Jack respondió.

-Sargento Frost aquí, ¿qué pasa?

-Paso otra vez señor, el dragón…

.

En el callejón, donde la familia había sido asaltada, la policía y una ambulancia habían aparcado toda la zona, un agente les estaba tomando la declaración a la familia mientras que los médicos habían puesto a los dos asaltantes en camillas y los preparaban para su viaje al hospital, presentaban varias fracturas, Jack y Bunnymund llegaron de inmediato.

-¡Tenía ojos plateados, y era enorme, era un demonio! ¡Un demonio!-grito el ladrón que había sido llevado al techo por Furia.

-Déjame adivinar-Jack-Grande, aterrador, con cuernos en la cabeza, negro.

-Y cuando creí que esta ciudad no podría estar más loca-añadió Bunnymund-No quiero que la prensa se entere de esto.

-Es inútil-Jack-Hoy se cumplen exactamente tres meses desde la aparición de este… dragón.

-¿Dragón?-preguntó Bunnymund.

-Se hace llamar Furia Nocturna-explico Jack-En la mitología nórdica era una especie de dragón, la más poderosa, la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma.

-Genial, otro loco-Bunnymund, luego vio que el comisionado Loe estaba ahí-Mierda, Jack el comisionado.

-Lo que me faltaba-añadió Jack, él y el comisionado habían tenido sus diferencias a lo largo de los años, sobre todo porque Loe, en palabras de Jack, era un hijo de la chingada.

-Vamos, hay que ponerlo al día.

-Está bien-Jack.

Empezaron a caminar hacia Loe pero en ese mismo instante, Jack reparo en la mirada agradecida de la familia.

-Él nos salvó-dijo la madre llorando-De no ser por el… no sé qué habría pasado.

Jack se quedó congelado unos momentos, analizando las palabras de la madre, y lo que en verdad significaban.

 _"Él nos salvó"_

.

Bocón estaba en la cueva dándole los últimos detalles, desde que Hipo había regresado después de haber estado ocho años en el extranjero las cosas habían estado más locas que nunca, había hecho de la vieja cueva que estaba debajo de la mansión un centro de operaciones, con una computadora, el auto alocado que había conseguido de empresas Wayne, así como una armadura corporal que luego había convertido en un traje de dragón. Aunque de dragón solo tenía el nombre pues lo único que se asemejaba al reptil era el casco con las orejas que tenía forma de U pero invertida. Hipo usaba este casco como mascara.

En el pecho tenía un símbolo, que era el de los dragones de tipo trueno, Bocón lo sabía porque había leído ese viejo manual de dragones que habían comprado hace años. El traje estaba hecho con Kevlar, por lo que era a prueba de balas.

Usaba una capa negra que en palabras del propio Hipo lo ayudaba a volar. Ya que la capa era muy vulnerable a la electricidad, se expandía cada vez que fuera electrificada, Hipo supo usar esto a su favor, ya que dedujo que como el aire tiene cargas eléctricas, cada vez que brinque de un edificio la capa se extiende y puede planear. La capa estaba unida a la máscara.

También tenía guantes con tres púas, botas negras y un cinturón que tenía todo tipo de gadgets y herramientas.

Los pensamientos de Bocón se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho el motor del coche, que rápidamente llego a la cueva y se estaciono, La puerta del coche se abrió e Hipo salió, aun enfundado en su traje de Furia Nocturna.

El estacionamiento tenia forma circular, iluminada por luces azules que estaban en el suelo, enfrente del circulo habían unas escaleras de cinc escalones que daban a la computadora, del otro lado estaba el elevador que daba a la mansión.

En el techo de la cueva había estalagmitas de las cuales caía agua, y también había muchos murciélagos, que según Hipo, eran lo más cercano al Furia Nocturna que podría encontrar.

Hipo subió los escalones y se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto, su cabello de caoba rojizo estaba alborotado como siempre, tenía los ojos verdes y era delgado.

-Otra noche de diversión supongo-dijo Bocón.

-Para mí sí, no tanto para los criminales-respondió Hipo.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras Bocón se hizo a un lado y revelo que había un pastel de chocolate encima de la mesa, con tres velitas rojas encima, todas estaban prendidas.

-Lindo Bocón-dijo Hipo-Pero no es mi cumpleaños.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Bocón como un sabio mientras se rascaba su bigote rubio-Hoy celebramos el hecho de que no ha muerto en tres meses.

Hipo rio y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Muy gracioso Bocón.

Bocón sonrió.

-Pida un deseo.

Hipo cerró los ojos y pensó, se suponía que para que un deseo se cumpliera no tenías que decirlo en voz alta, así que Hipo inmediatamente abrió los ojos y dijo su deseo en voz alta, pues sabía que no podía hacerse realidad.

-Desearía que ellos estuvieran aquí.

Soplo y apago todas las velas del pastel, Bocón coloco una mano en el hombre de Hipo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo sé, yo también los extraño.

Hipo suspiro y quito las manos de la mesa.

-Gracias por el pastel Bocón, vamos a comerlo.

Bocón sonrió.

-Muy bien, ese es el espíritu.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund soltó una maldición al sentir como el frio entraba en todo su cuerpo, estaba en los muelles asegurándose que el cargamento de drogas llegara sano y salvo a Berk, sus servicios habían sido solicitados por el mismísimo Alvin, ya que era de vital importancia que el cargamento llegara sano y salvo para ser consumido por la buena gente de Berk.

Cuando la limosina de Alvin apareció, Bunnymund camino hasta ella, abrió la puerta y entro, Alvin era un verdadero gigante con dos metros y medio de altura, brazos fuertes y musculosos, mucho cabello negro y una barba. En su mano tenía una botella de champaña.

-¿No es temprano para celebrar?-pregunto Bunnymund sentándose y cerrando la puerta.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Alvin tomando una copa de su compartimiento-No hay de qué preocuparse mi buen hombre.

-Eso espero-Bunnymund, Alvin le ofreció una copa y el la acepto-No parece nervioso por ese tal Furia Nocturna.

Alvin se rio.

-¿Un dragón en Berk?-dijo riendo-No vivimos en cuentos de hadas.

-Lo sé, es solo que el mundo está muy loco, un perro adopta a un niño, un tipo se disfraza como una puta criatura mitológica y un niñito adolescente mitad gringo y mitad japonés es un genio en la tecnología.

-Los asiáticos siempre han tenido talento para la tecnología-dijo Alvin encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente se escucharon gritos y disparos afuera.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-pregunto Alvin, Bunnymund sacó su pistola.

-Quédese aquí.

Bunnymund salió y Alvin se quedó solo en la limosina, hasta su conductor había salido para ver qué era lo que pasaba, por un momento en su vida de poder y riquezas Alvin sintió miedo, y este solo incremento cuando escucho golpes que venían de afuera.

-¿Ahora qué?

De repente, algo muy grande golpeo el techo de la limosina y luego dos manos rompieron el techo y tomaron a Alvin de su chaleco y lo sacaron del auto, era nada más y nada menos que Furia Nocturna.

-Hola-dijo Furia, luego le dio un cabezazo y lo dejo inconsciente.

.

Jack estaba en su oficina analizando todos los ataques de Furia Nocturna, sabía a quién atacaba pero no dejaba ningún rastro, lo único que se sabía es que al parecer era una criatura mitológica que golpeaba criminales, fuera de eso todo estaba en blanco.

Jack suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, lo único que tenía eran un montón de papeles con información de los ataques, pero nada sobre el atacante.

Aunque por los informes Jack pudo deducir que sabía lo que hacía, al parecer el dragón era un maldito experto en las artes marciales, todas las victimas presentaban heridas muy graves, lesiones y a veces hasta hemorragias internas.

Eso ya era un lugar por donde comenzar y le levanto el ánimo a Jack, alguien llamo a su puerta y Jack levantó la mirada, ahí parada afuera de su oficina estaba Amy, su hermana menor. Jack sonrió y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla, cuando lo hizo su hermana pasó.

Amy tenía dieciséis años de edad, era pálida, delgada, con el cabello avellana y los ojos cafes, vestía una playera morada con un pantalón azul y botas amarillas.

-Hola-le dijo a su hermano y le entrego una bolsa de papel café-Te traje la cena.

-No debiste-dijo Jack agradecido, tomando la bolsa y poniéndola sobre el escritorio, adentro había un sándwich de pollo, una bolsa de papas saladas, una botella de Coca Cola y un termo con café.

-Tienes razón, lo que debí haberte traído es un cambio de ropa-dijo Amy llevándose una mano a la nariz, y es que Jack no se había cambiado de ropa en dos días, la misma camisa blanca de manga larga de botones, el mismo chaleco café y los mismos pantalones azul marino.

-Oh lo siento, es que las cosas han estado muy locas últimamente por aquí.

Amy se paseó por el escritorio de su hermano y vio los informes.

-El dragón.

Jack volteo a verla incrédula.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El dragón-dijo Amy señalando un informe con su mano.

-¿Qué sabes sobre eso?-pregunto Jack.

-Todos en la escuela han escuchado los rumores Jack-dijo su hermana-Dicen que mide más de dos metros de altura, y que puede volar y atravesar las paredes con sus propias manos, y que las balas no le hacen nada.

Jack levanto una ceja.

-Suenas como si lo alágalas.

-Tienes que admitir que es algo cool Jack-Amy.

-No es cool Amy, es un criminal que cree que está por encima de la ley.

-Bueno, pero le está pateando el trasero a los criminales, creo que las calles nunca habían estado tan seguras.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Jack cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo debo tomar eso?

-No como un insulto-Amy, se sentó en el escritorio y miro a su hermano-Solo digo que… lo que hace está bien Jack, la gente está harta de tanta corrupción, de tanta violencia y del crimen, pero nadie hace nada, ahora Furia Nocturna está haciendo algo, y algo que cuenta Jack, tal vez esto es lo que Berk necesita ahora.

Jack no podía creer como le estaba hablando su hermana, después de todo ella siempre había sido muy… inocente.

Y antes de que pudiera afrontar el argumento de Amy un oficial llamo a la puerta.

-¡Sargento Frost!

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ha ocurrido algo…

-Déjame adivinar…

-Furia Nocturna.

.

Pitch sonrió mientras veía como la señora Ramiro se retorcía del terror al creer que un montón de ratas se le subían a las piernas, luego fue a la siguiente habitación que era la de José y vio como el pobre creía que era devorado por serpientes.

La vida era bella.

Pitch comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos mientras los gritos de los pacientes llenaban sus oídos y lo hacían sentirse bien por estar vivo, el Dr. Katzenbach había sido muy generoso por haberlo aceptado en el Asilo, y el muy tonto no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, le había dado una granja de conejillos de india, ahora por fin podía ver el alcance de su toxina, si, al fin podría vengarse de todos.

Tal y como lo había hecho con la estúpida Tiffany y su novio Brad en la preparatoria después de la broma que le habían hecho, si, Tiffany lo había invitado al baile de graduación y Pitch había aceptado encantado.

Rento un traje caro, una limosina, se bañó, se arregló y fue por Tiffany hasta su casa, una vez en el baile la zorra le pidió que la siguiera hasta el gimnasio para una clase sobre el cuerpo humano femenino.

Pitch la había seguido entusiasmado, creyendo que era la mejor noche de su vida, pero cuando llego al gimnasio todo estaba a oscuras, hasta que escucho un grito luego vino el fuego, una calabaza en llamas, Pitch grito y corrió por los pasillos como un loco mientras El Jinete sin Cabeza lo perseguía hasta el baile, ahí, enfrente de todos le arrojo la calabaza que le dio en la cabeza y se hizo añicos, quedo cubierto por puré de calabaza mientras Tiffany aparecía y con el estúpido de Brad quitándose el traje de jinete.

Todos se rieron de Pitch y lo señalaron, el hizo lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, o no, Pitch no soportaría semejante humillación, no.

En vez de ir a llorar a su casa, Pitch fue a la tienda de disfraces y compro el disfraz más barato que encontró, un Espantapájaros.

Luego solo tuvo que esperar hasta que Tiffany y Brad fueron a la colina de los enamorados y ahí, la verdadera diversión comenzó.

Se puso el disfraz y vio como los dos enamorados hacían el amor, luego solo tuvo que arrojar piedritas a la puerta del coche último modelo de Brad, los dos se sobresaltaron y Brad salió gritando groserías.

Pero Pitch no dijo nada, solo se quedó en las sombras, dejando que la oscuridad y la noche hicieran el trabajo por él, Tiffany se puso nerviosa y le pidió a Brad que se fueran, Brad acepto y antes de que pudiera encender el motor, Pitch salió corriendo y salto hasta estar encima del vehículo.

Los dos gritaron del miedo mientras Pitch les mostraba la horrible mascara de Espantapájaros, Brad como un idiota puso el motor en marcha y el coche salió disparado, Pitch salto antes de que el auto se fuera colina abajo, todo porque Brad ya no pudo pisar el freno.

Los dos murieron con el choque y la noticia fue todo un escándalo, sin embargo la policía no lo investigo a fondo y Black quedo ileso.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, bueno, quizá si cuando mato a su abuela cuando solo tenía doce años.

Así que la felicidad estaba viniendo muy seguido a la vida de Pitch Black, muy pronto su toxina estaría lista, y por fin tendría la vida que merecía.

.

Brutacio salió de su despacho hecho polvo, había sido otro día malo en la oficina y ahora solo quería irse a su casa a descansar.

Llevaba ya cinco años como el asistente del fiscal de distrito y en todo ese tiempo no había podido hacer otra cosa más que quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras el fiscal aceptaba toda clase de sobornos por parte de la mafia, había intentado hacer algo al respecto, había tratado de ponerlo al descubierto pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, ahora por eso estaba atascado como el asistente del fiscal para siempre.

Brutacio suspiro mientras se dirigía a su coche, posiblemente se retiraría del cargo por fin, abandonaría Berk y se iría a vivir al campo, ahora solo faltaba ver si su hermana quería ir con él, aunque lo dudaba, Brutilda parecía disfrutar mucho su trabajo en el Asilo.

Pero antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, sintió como alguien, o algo, se ponía atrás de él, recordando las sabias lecciones de su padre, Brutacio tiro su maletín y le lanzo un codazo a quien quiera que estuviese detrás, pero ese alguien le agarro el golpe, le doblo el brazo y lo estrello contra el coche.

-¡Mierda!

-Escucha, no soy tu enemigo, estoy de tu lado, voy a dejarte ir y lo que harás será quedarte muy quieto mientras te digo que vas hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?-dijo Brutacio apretando los dientes.

-Porque quiero lo mismo que tu Brutacio, quiere que Berk sea un mejor sitio.

Furia Nocturna libero a Brutacio, quien se sobo el brazo.

-¿Eres una clase de ninja?-pregunto adolorido.

-Podría decirse-respondió Furia.

Brutacio examino de pies a cabeza a Furia y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Así que es cierto… Un dragón vigila nuestra ciudad.

-Esta noche Alvin será encontrado con un cargamento de drogas, el oficial Bunnymund estaba en la escena junto con otros policías y varios traficantes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Furia solo sonrió, lo que le dio entender a Brutacio todo.

-Tú fuiste el que…

-Sí, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo puedo golpear a criminales toda la noche pero solo tú puedes llevarlos tras las rejas.

-Lo siento pero soy solo el asistente del fiscal, yo no…

-Sergio es un corrupto, además de que ha tenido numerosos cargos por intento de violación y consumo de drogas.

-Sí, pero está protegido por…

-Ya no-dijo Furia levantando un folder lleno de papeles.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Brutacio.

-Poder-Furia le entrego el folder y Brutacio vio su contenido, fotos incriminatorias del fiscal Sergio y una lista de jueces y concejales.

-Wow esto es… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Eso no importa-Furia-Podemos sacar a Sergio del camino y a muchos funcionarios corruptos si jugamos bien nuestras cartas Brutacio.

-Pero… es imposible, no bastara con eso, ni siquiera teniendo a Alvin.

-Créeme-Furia-Después de hoy muchos van a correr, otros hablaran para salvar su pellejo.

-¿Y los que no?

Furia solo sonrió.

-Yo me encargo de ellos.

Brutacio mira a Furia y luego las fotos, sin poder creer lo que ve.

-Todos los funcionarios de esa lista con gente como nosotros, que quieren hacer una diferencia. Debería bastar para llevar a Alvin tras las rejas.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego nos encargamos de los demás-Furia-Detuve el cargamento y este será confiscado por la policía, por lo que la mafia ya perdió algo de su ganancia. Además tengo apuntados varios lugares donde mantienen a mujeres cautivas para la prostitución, y muchas más fotos incriminatoria, y tengo una lista de testigos dispuestos a declarar con tal de obtener la protección.

Brutacio miro las imágenes y después hacia otro lado.

-Brutacio, quiero lo mismo que tú, quiero que Berk vuelva a ser una ciudad segura para todos-Furia.

-No sé si creerlo.

-Cree-dijo Furia-Dame tu confianza, y te prometo que en un año el crimen organizado desaparecerá.

-¿Cómo puedes prometer algo así?-pregunto Brutacio.

-Porque sé que puedo cumplirlo.

.

Jack llego a los muelles cuando los oficiales ya estaban confiscando la mercancía, algunos estaban manteniendo a raya a algunos ciudadanos curiosos que habían llegado a la escena.

-Dicen que fue el dragón otra vez-le dijo el oficial-Haya sido el o no, nos lo entrego todo, las drogas, los traficantes.

-Si pero no hay manera de conectarlo con Alvin-Jack.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro sargento.

El oficial señalo con la cabeza un enorme reflector de luz que estaba encendido, y en él estaba amarrado Alvin, proyectando una extraña forma en el cielo.

Todos estaban viéndolo asombrados y estupefactos.

-También encontramos a Bunnymund con ellos-le dijo el oficial.

Jack volvió a suspirar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, luego miro de nuevo hacia Alvin.

-Bájenlo de ahí.

.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, en la mansión de Alvin, dos concejales, tres jueces, el comisionado, cinco abogados y el alcalde estaban reunidos en el comedor discutiendo la situación.

-Es inútil, la policía tiene el cargamento… y a Alvin-dijo el comisionado después de hacer una llamada.

-Mierda-dijo un concejal.

-No hay de qué preocuparnos, no pueden enviar a prisión a Alvin-dijo un juez.

-Lo atraparon con las drogas en manos-dijo el tercer juez-Y no hablamos de un poco, no, hablamos de toneladas de droga.

-Sí, pero nadie está tan valiente o estúpido para hacerlo-dijo el segundo juez.

-Tan solo para conseguir una fecha para el juicio podría tomar un año-dijo un abogado-Además, ¿quién quería hacerlo? Tenemos al fiscal de Distrito de nuestro lado, a cinco abogados y tres jueces; nadie puede tocar a Alvin.

-Quizá-Alcalde-Pero…

Las luces de toda la casa se apagaron, el comisionado intento llamar a los guardias de la mansión pero nadie respondió.

-Mierda, ¿ahora qué?

De repente, la ventana se rompió en miles de pedazos y una flecha en llamas dio con la mesa del comedor, esta comenzó arder.

Todos los presentes gritaron de terror y luego lo vieron.

A Furia Nocturna, estaba caminando sobre la mesa en llamas, pero él no se estaba quemando, caminaba entre el fuego como si fuera un campo de flores.

-Buenas noches-dijo con una voz fría-Espero que hayan disfrutado de su vida lujosa, una vida que han conseguido abusando de la gente buena de Berk, pero eso se ha acabado, desde ahora ninguno de ustedes está a salvo de mí.

Luego giro su capa y las llamas se apagaron, todo quedó a oscuras hasta que la luz regreso, pero eso no les quito el miedo a ninguno de los presentes.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Quiero la cabeza de este maldito fenómeno en bandeja de plata!-grito el comisionado a Jack y al comandante Norte-¡Y la quiero para ayer!

-Con todo respeto comisionado-dijo Jack-Pero Furia nos entregó a Alvin con pruebas y con todo.

El comisionado lo vio furioso.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho, en esta ciudad nosotros somos la ley no un fenómeno encapuchado.

-Lo se comisionado-prosiguió Jack-Pero aun así, ¿no cree que deberíamos enfocarnos en las declaraciones de los traficantes? Más de la mitad dice que declarara con tal de tener la protección de testigo y una reducción de cadena.

-¿En serio van a declarar?-pregunto Norte.

-Si, al parecer ahora le tienen más miedo a Furia, además no están tan seguros de sus lealtades ahora que Alvin está detenido.

-Nuestra prioridad ahora es Furia Nocturna-prosiguió el comisionado como si no hubiera escuchado a Jack-Es un peligro para la seguridad social, además, tenemos que recordarle al buen pueblo de Berk que esta es nuestra ciudad, no la de un loco con un tonto disfraz.

Jack le lanzo una mirada de desafío a Loe, pero al final se retiró sin decir nada y fue seguido por Norte, Loe sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio, luego tomo el teléfono rojo escarlata que estaba a su derecha y marco un numero privado.

-Hola, soy yo, creo que nuestro buen Jack Frost está olvidando cuál es su lugar en esta ciudad-pausa-Si, por supuesto-pausa-No, no creo que sea necesario, solo… hay que darle un pequeño recordatorio-pausa-Si, su hermanita estará bien.

Mientras tanto, Jack y Norte estaban saliendo de la comisaría.

-Deberías dejar de provocarlo Jack-le dijo Norte, quien era un sujeto enorme, robusto, fuerte y de barba blanca-Sabes que no te tiene mucho cariño.

-Lo se Norte-le aseguro Jack-Es solo que… este vigilante.

-Oh ya veo-Norte-Estás de su lado.

-No, por supuesto que no-prosiguió Jack-Pero… ha hecho más en tres meses que lo que nosotros hemos hecho en una década.

Norte se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que así con las cosas.

Caminaron hasta una patrulla y Norte abrió la puerta del lado de conductor, Jack se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ahora, vamos a pensar en cómo capturar a este reptil.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por la cafetería de la tía Sam-aseguro Norte.

-…

-¿Qué? No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.

.

El edificio de Empresas Wayne era el centro de la ciudad y tan solo era superado en tamaño por la mismísima Torre Wayne que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, la diferencia era que en el edificio se discutían los negocios que la empresa llevaba a cabo, mientras que en la torre se experimentaba con nuevos aparatos, nuevas armas, vehículos, dispositivos y más cosas por el estilo.

Y en ese mismo día, después de que Hipo Wayne acabara una reunión de negocios con la corporación Luthor, se dirigía en su convertible último modelo a la Torre Wayne.

Para ver a su buen amigo, y ejecutivo de Empresas Wayne, Patapez Fox.

-Patapez estoy en el portón, abre la puerta-le dijo por teléfono una vez que llego.

-Entendido señor Wayne-le respondió su amigo por el teléfono.

La puerta de metal se abrió e Hipo metió su coche, el estacionamiento era de forma cuadrada y había varios autos aparcados en los espacios marcados con líneas azules. Hipo se estaciono y luego bajo de su coche, camino hasta el elevador, que estaba en el centro, presiono el botón de apertura y las puertas se abrieron.

Hipo entro en la caja de cristal y una voz de mujer le pregunto.

-Identificación de voz.

-Hipo Wayne.

-Buenos días señor Wayne, ¿a qué piso desea ir?

-Al último.

-Enseguida señor Wayne.

El elevador se puso en marcha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hipo estaba en el último piso, las puertas de cristal se abrieron y ahí estaba Patapez, vistiendo una elegante camiseta blanca de mangas largas con botones, unos pantalones azules y una corbata roja.

Sonrió al ver a Hipo, quien vestía un elegante traje.

-Buenos días-le dijo-Es bueno verlo afuera de esa horrible cueva-

-Oye, no insultes por favor-dijo Hipo caminando fuera del elevador-Estoy remodelando.

Ambos rieron y se dieron un rápido abrazo.

-Así que, ¿Qué lo trae al mundo exterior señor Wayne?

-Bueno, quiero asegurarme de que no hayas perdido mi dinero-Hipo, después de todo, Patapez era el ejecutivo más importante de Empresas Wayne, pues era el quien manejaba el dinero, y la mayoría de los negocios.

-Su dinero está en buenas manos, no se preocupe.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

-Bueno, porque sigo aquí y no en una playa mexicana con mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor.

Ambos rieron e Hipo puso una mano sobre la mesa que había en el centro, el piso era básicamente la oficina de Patapez, donde tenía todos los prototipos de armas y aparatos que estaba desarrollando, había una enorme ventana de cristal que daba a un balcón cuya vista a la ciudad era de envidia.

-Ahora, hablando en serio-continuo Patapez-Hablé con Patán-el primo arrogante de Hipo-Quiere hacer la compañía pública.

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso no pasara.

-Ya se lo dije, pero es muy insistente-Patapez-Dice que Industrias Wayne no produce a su mayor potencial.

-Si la compañía se hace pública, perderemos muchas acciones-Hipo.

-Lo sé, pero tu bien deberías saber que tu primo es un cabeza dura Hipo.

Hipo suspiro.

-Hablaré con el-Hipo-Lo haré entrar en razón.

-Por favor-Patapez-Tu eres el dueño de todo esto.

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

-Las ventajas de ser rico.

Ambos rieron otra vez y luego Patapez prosiguió.

-Bien, ahora tengo algo que podría interesarte.

-¿Qué es?

Patapez puso sobre la mesa una caja plateada, luego la abrió y revelo unos lentes blancos.

-Estas son unas lentes especiales, permiten ver debajo de la ropa, de la piel, a través de las paredes.

-¿Lentes de rayos X?-pregunto Hipo levantando una ceja.

-Podría decirse-Patapez-Es como los escáneres de los hospitales. Pensé que podría serle de utilidad para sus salidas nocturnas, con esto podrá ver cuantos enemigos hay en un lugar antes de entrar, si están armados, o también podría usarlo para un escáner forense.

-Muy interesante-Hipo-Creo que los tomaré prestados.

-No pondré objeción.

Patapez cerró la caja y se la dio a Hipo.

-Una cosa más Patapez, ¿Cómo va el planeador?

-Solo le faltan algunos detalles por afinar-Patapez-Tengo problemas con los propulsores pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

-Perfecto-dijo Hipo-Es hora de irme, tengo una cita con unas supermodelos Francesas.

-Ah, la pobre vida de ser un multimillonario solterón.

Hipo ya estaba en el elevador cuando Patapez dijo su comentario, sonrió y solo se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que la puerta de cristal se cerraba.

.

Pitch Black observaba a través de la puerta como Betty suplicaba de horror mientras las larvas imaginarias llenaban los pies, luego verifico su reloj y sonrió.

Los efectos ya habían superado las veinticuatro horas, su toxina por fin era perfecta, ahora estaba listo.

-Pobre chica-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, Black se volteo y vio a la psiquiatra Brutilda Dent, aunque prefería que la llamarán por su apellido materno, Quinzel-Esta peor de lo esperado.

-Eso me temo Brutilda.

Era una chica alta, delgada, rubia, con bonitos ojos y cabello, siempre usaba mallas rojas y tacones negros, acompañado por la bata del hospital y unos lentes.

-Cielos, si tan solo este Asilo tuviera los recursos para tratar a la gente como Betty.

-Lo sé-continuo Black mientras miraba a su paciente-Pero estoy seguro que las injusticias acabaran pronto.

Brutilda rio.

-Bueno sería-bufo Brutilda-Voy a la máquina de bocadillos, ¿gusta algo? Yo invito.

-No gracias querida, estoy perfecto, como nunca antes.

.

Bocón salió del elevador de la cueva con una bandeja de plata en sus manos, ahí traía caldo de pescado y bolillo para la cena de Hipo, antes de que saliera a patrullar la ciudad, vio que Hipo estaba arreglando su casco de Furia Nocturna, tenía un destornillador en su mano y al parecer estaba atornillando algo dentro del casco.

-¿Unos últimos arreglos antes de salir Hipo?-pregunto Bocón acercándose.

-Algo así-contesto Hipo, dejo el destornillador sobre la mesa de la computadora y luego se puso el casco-Hoy fui a ver a Patapez y tenía esto para mí, Modo Detective.

Los ojos de la máscara se pusieron de color azul e Hipo pudo ver los órganos internos de Bocón, luego volteo a ver hacia el Furia-Móvil y pudo verlo por dentro, el motor, los cables y más.

-Con estos lentes puedo ver a través de las paredes, puedo ver a una persona por adentro.

-Una radiografía portátil-dijo Bocón.

-Si quieres ponerlo así-dijo Hipo-Lo configure para que funcione por voz, mi voz.

-Siempre igual de cauteloso-dijo Bocón mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa-Y le puso Modo Detective.

-Es un buen nombre-contesto Hipo desactivando del Modo Detective y luego se quitó el caso y lo dejo en la mesa, Bocón pudo notar que Hipo también había añadido tres hileras separadas de pequeños picos al casco, para asemejar aún más la apariencia de un verdadero Furia Nocturna.

-Le gusta la teatralidad-comento Bocón tomando el casco.

-Es un arma poderosa-dijo Hipo mientras sumergía su bolillo en la sopa y luego se lo llevo a la boca.

-Si tú lo dices-contesto Bocón dejando el casco sobre la mesa.

.

Esa misma noche, Pitch salió temprano del Asilo, fue directamente a su casa y se puso a trabajar, le dio los últimos toques a su guante de jeringas, el cual estaba inspirado por el guante de Freddy Kruguer, solo que el suyo tenía jeringas en vez de cuchillas; jeringas que contenían su toxina, era de un color anaranjado fuerte. Además de que su guante también dejaba salir la toxina en forma gaseosa.

Luego cogió una de las máscaras de gas que había robado del Asilo y le dibujo una boca negra, además le añadió líneas negras para que pareciera que la boca estuviera cosida y pinto el resto de la máscara de amarillo paja.

Pinto los ojos de negro y luego saco su disfraz, una capucha medieval de color marrón oscuro, unos pantalones de color marrón y para darle más teatralidad se ató un pedazo de cuera al cuello, como si fueran ahorcarlo.

-Bien, así me gusta más-dijo viéndose al espejo-Berk, prepárate para conocer al Espantapájaros.

Debajo de su capucha tenía atado al cuerpo más cilindros que contenían su toxina, por si se le llegaba a acabar.

-Ahora, es hora de conseguir un poco de ayuda.

.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer rubia que vestía tacones rojos, una blusa azul marino y una falda de color rojo caminaba tranquila por las calles, hasta que un hombre alto, moreno, que vestía una sudadera azul y pantalones grises apareció en la esquina con un cuchillo en la mano.

La mujer grito lo más fuerte que pudo y se echó a correr, pero el hombre la siguió por las calles, la mujer no dejaba de gritar.

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano, Furia Nocturna estaba viendo todo.

 _"Está usando tacones, grita lo suficiente como para que media cuadra pueda escucharla y el hombre usa zapatos deportivos, si quisiera ya podría haberla atrapado"_ se dijo mentalmente _"Si Jack quiere atraparme tendrá que hacerlo mejor"_

Luego salto al techo del edificio de al lado y siguió su patrullaje.

Mientras tanto, la mujer, que era la oficial Sarah y el oficial Bett se detuvieron, Jack y Norte salieron de su escondite.

-No funciono-Norte.

-Por supuesto que no-Jack-No es tan estúpido.

.

Jean, Ricky y Steven era ladrones de poca mota, los tres tenían la misma historia, padres no presentes, drogadictos, alcohólicos, el trio se pasaba el día en las calles buscando problemas y asaltando tiendas, aunque más de una vez habían recibido una paliza.

Esa noche estaban en una casa abandonada, habían hecho una fogata en el centro y se estaban calentando.

Jean usaba unos tejanos gastados y una sudadera rosada.

Ricky unos pantalones verdes y una sudadera negra.

Steven una sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones morados.

Todos usaban tenis blancos.

-Que aburrido-dijo Ricky, de cabello rubio-No hay nada que hacer.

-Podríamos asaltar la tienda del viejo Benny-Steven.

-Na, eso ya lo hicimos esta tarde-Jean, cuyo cabello era morado oscuro.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Ricky.

De repente, la puerta de la casa se vino abajo y una nube de polvo inundo el lugar, todos tosieron y se cubrieron la nariz, luego, cuando el polvo se dispersó pudieron ver al Espantapájaros parado.

-Buenas noches, caballeros y dama-dijo al ver a Jean-Vengo hacerles una propuesta de trabajo.

-¡No jodas!-grito Steven.

-¡¿No es un poco temprano para Halloween viejo?!-Ricky.

-El disfraz es para crear el ambiente jóvenes-dijo Espantapájaros acercándose a ellos-Díganme, ¿no les gustaría ser parte de algo grande? ¿Algo que deje impacto en la ciudad?

-Muy bien, tío creo que de verdad esas chiflado-Jean.

-Puede ser, pero-Espantapájaros llevaba tres ametralladoras en la mano, les lanzo una a cada uno-¿No están cansados de ser solo tres ladrones de poca mota? Les aseguro que con mi ayuda la gente nunca los volverá a ver igual, y que además, los haré muy ricos.

Eso capto la atención de los jóvenes.

-Asaltaremos el Banco de Berk esta noche, no el principal sino el que está en Chinatown-Espantapájaros-Dividiremos en partes iguales, solo tienen que usar esto.

Les lanzo máscaras de monstruos clásicos, como Drácula, Frankenstein y el Hombre Lobo.

Los niños miraron las máscaras y luego las tomaron, tras haberlas analizado un poco miraron a Espantapájaros de nuevo.

-¿Y si decimos que no?

-Entonces me convertiré en su peor pesadilla.

.

Lily Frost caminaba tranquilamente, acaba de terminar de cenar en la cafetería de la tía Sam con sus amigas, una malteada de fresa y una hamburguesa de queso con papas fritas.

Había sido la primera en irse puesto que al día siguiente tenía que entregar un ensayo sobre la Revolución Francesa y se le estaba haciendo tarde, cruzo la calle, en la siguiente esquina estaba la parada así que podía pedir un taxi.

Camino sin preocupación y no noto que detrás de ella un hombre vestido de negro la estaba siguiendo, no fue hasta que otro hombre salió de un callejo y la tomo de los hombros.

Por suerte Lily había tomado clases de ballet.

Levanto su pierna en el aire y le dio un golpe al hombre en la nariz, luego le dio un codazo en el estómago, el hombre la soltó y salió corriendo, pero el segundo hombre la tacleo en el piso y comenzó a patearla, Lily traro de gritar pero sus gritos eran callados por los golpes del hombre.

-¿Te crees muy lista perra?-preguntó el hombre al que Lily había golpeado.

Saco un cuchillo y apunto al estómago de Lily, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Furia Nocturna descendió del cielo y le dio una patada al hombre, luego saco su Garra, que era un artefacto similar a una pistola, solamente que disparaba un gancho que sujetaba a un objeto o persona, y luego lo atraía hacia el portador; disparo y la garra tomo de la camisa al hombre que estaba pateando a Lily, jalo y la garra atrajo al hombre, Furia extendió su brazo y el hombre se estrelló contra este, luego Furia junto ambas manos, las cerro en un puño y le dio un golpe final al hombre.

Lily se levantó lentamente y miro a Furia, quien camino hasta ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, nadie más la molestara esta noche señorita Frost, tiene mi palabra-dijo Furia-Dígale a su hermano que alguien quería lastimarlo a través de usted, pero menciónele que no tiene nada que temer-luego se dio la vuelta pero Lily hablo.

-Espere… ¿Por qué hace esto?

Furia se quedó quieto un momento, luego volteo ligeramente la cabeza hacia Lily.

-Hace mucho tiempo, hice una promesa.

Luego saco su garra y la disparo contra el techo de un edificio, salió volando y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, pero Lily no dejo de ver en ningún instante por donde se había ido su salvador.

.

Después del fallido intento para hacer caer a Furia Nocturna, Jack le hizo una visita al asistente del fiscal Brutacio Dent, quien lo invito a pasar a su oficina.

-Señor Dent-comenzó Jack-Usted es el principal sospechoso en nuestra investigación.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Brutacio, había una caminadora en su oficina y se subió en ella, luego comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno, muchos dicen que está lo suficientemente loco como para salir todas las noches vestido de un reptil-afirmo Jack-Además de que ha estado cinco años atrapado como el asistente del fiscal de Distrito, y que el comisionado y el fiscal han hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar tu promoción a fiscal.

-Cierto-acertó Brutacio-Pero créame que si saliera por las noches vestido como un dragón la primera que se daría cuenta es mi hermana, y ella es psiquiatría así que o hace una fortuna escribiendo un libro sobre mí, o me encierra de inmediato en Arkham.

Brutacio se bajó de la caminadora y camino a su escritorio.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que está en condición-continuo Jack.

-Me mantengo en forma-dijo Brutacio encogiéndose de hombros-Pero si no me cree puede preguntarle a la secretaría del despacho, estuve aquí toda la noche de ayer, y antepasado tuve una cena con mi hermana, o y antes de eso tuve una cita con mi prometida.

Jack puso una mano sobre el escritorio y analizo a Brutacio, es cierto que tenía el físico para ser Furia Nocturna, pero también había analizado los horarios en los que Furia Nocturna había estado activo y Brutacio tenía una coartada para todos, pero aun así Jack no confiaba en él, puesto había rumores de que el temperamento de Brutacio era muy explosivo.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que no hay nada más que discutir aquí.

-Excelente-Brutacio, acompaño a Jack hasta la puerta-Espero que lo atrapen pronto sargento.

Puede que Brutacio no fuera Furia Nocturna, pero eso no significaba que no trabajará con él.

-Yo también lo espero Dent.

Jack salió de la oficina y Brutacio espero hasta que sus pisadas dejaron de oírse, luego se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

-Ya se fue, puedes entrar.

Furia Nocturna entro por la ventana a la oficina y se mantuvo detrás del escritorio.

-Frost.

-Si-Brutacio, se recargo contra la puerta de la entrada-Espero que en tus planes no este usarme como chivo expiatorio.

-No lo está-Furia-Pero al parecer estamos haciendo un avance, la gente de Alvin mando atacar a la hermana de Frost está noche.

-O Dios mío, esta ella…

-Tranquilo, llegue a tiempo-Furia Nocturna-Mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a herir a los buenos.

-Es bueno saber eso-aseguro Brutacio acomodándose la corbata-Ahora, a lo que viniste supongo.

-Así es, ¿Cómo va el juicio de Alvin?

Brutacio suspiro.

-Está usando todas sus fuerzas para quedar impune, tomara por lo menos un año dar una fecha para el juicio, aunque la buena noticia es que los cargos son severos, y lo atraparon in-fraganti así que si sale de esta le saldrá caro-Brutacio-Además de que su arresto parece haber inspirado a las almas buenas de Berk, una jueza quiere procesar a Alvin, los corruptos están corriendo asustados; realmente has iniciado algo.

-Y es solo el comienzo-continuo Furia-Recuerda mi promesa, en un año. En estos momentos la droga ya no es un problema, saben que transportar más sería un gran riesgo, y si lo hicieran yo los estaré esperando.

-¿Los policías corruptos?

-Déjamelos a mí, me estoy haciendo cargo del negocio de las armas. He rastreado cuatro casas de seguridad, me ocuparé de ellas.

-Genial-Brutacio-Pero tú también tienes que tener cuidado, el comisionado le puso precio a tu cabeza, y sospecha de nuestra alianza.

-Lo sé-Furia-Tener a toda la policía de Berk detrás de mí es un problema… Así que tal vez debamos ampliar nuestra unión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un tercer miembro.

-¿Pero quién?

Furia señalo la puerta, Brutacio comprendió de inmediato.

-¿Frost?

-Sí.

-Pero él es uno de los que te está buscando.

-Solo sigue ordenes, pero es un buen policía-Furia-Solo tenemos que mostrarle que lo que hacemos es para bien.

-Bueno… considerando el hecho de que salvaste a su hermana esta noche… podría ser un buen comienzo.

Furia Nocturna asintió con la cabeza y luego salió por la ventana, Brutacio se quedó viendo, preguntándose _"¿Esos dos tendrán historia?"_

.

En el banco de Berk de Chinatown todo parecía normal, como ya era tarde ya casi no había nadie esperando hacer un depósito o retirar dinero, y los últimos empleados estaban cerrando las bóvedas y cerrando las cajas fuertes.

Solo había un guardia de seguridad en la puerta con una escopeta, y es que a pesar de que Berk era una ciudad llena de crimen, los asaltos a los bancos eran una cosa inusual, puesto que la mafia dominaba la mayoría de ellos.

Así que parecía que iba a ser otra noche tranquila.

O al menos eso parecía hasta que un sujeto con una máscara de Frankenstein entro con una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar, el policía, que estaba casi dormido, despertó de golpe y apunto con su escopeta al asaltante, pero en ese momento, Espantapájaros apareció y le lanzó su toxina, en forma gaseosa, al guardia en la cara, este grito y tiro su arma al suelo, luego se echó al suelo gritando.

-Eso es-dijo Espantapájaros, sintiendo excitación por el miedo del oficial-¡El dinero ahora!

Dos sujetos más, una de ellos mujer, entraron con máscaras de Drácula y El Hombre Lobo, dispararon al techo para asustar a los empleados que estaban detrás del mostrador, quienes gritaron y se ocultaron.

Sin embargo los asaltantes llegaron al mostrador y de un disparo derribaron el vidrio, que cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos, luego pusieron la escopeta en la cabeza de los empleados y les pasaron una bolsa.

-¡Llena las bolsas de efectivo, ya!

Los empleados no esperaron a oír otra vez y comenzaron a llenar las bolsas de dinero, mientras Espantapájaros se paseaba por el banco, admirando su trabajo, luego se le vino a la mente que pasaría si la policía llegase, así que saco uno de los contendores donde mantenía su toxina.

Cuando los empleados terminaron de llenar las bolsas con el efectivo, los asaltantes se retiraron y corrieron al auto que habían estacionado afuera del banco, pero antes Espantapájaros fue al mostrador y les echo su toxina a los dos trabajadores, quienes inhalaron el gas del miedo y comenzaron a gritar.

-Recuerden esto… Espantapájaros.

Luego corrió hacia la salida mientras los gritos de horror de los empleados del banco, y del guardia, inundaban todo el lugar.

Una patrulla de la policía apareció y se estaciono en frente del banco, las puertas se abrieron y salieron dos agentes con las pistolas en manos.

-¡Las manos arribas!

Espantapájaros saco un contendedor y se los lanzo, el gas del miedo comenzó a salir y los dos agentes de la policía, al principio tosieron pero luego tiraron sus armas mientras sus más profundos miedos salían a frote y los atormentaban.

Espantapájaros sonrió y se metió en el coche, luego Ricky se quitó su máscara y puso su coche en marcha, mientras se alejaban de la escena del crimen todos rieron y gritaron de la emoción.

-¡Lo hicimos!

-Si-dijo Espantapájaros complacido-Lo hicimos.

.

 _Había pasado hace solo unos momentos…_

 _Todo había pasado tan rápido, en un momento sus padres habían estado felices, viendo la película, pero de repente todo había cambiado…_

 _Mama y papa se habían ido… para siempre._

 _Lo habían llevado a la comisaría para que pudiera dar una declaración sobre el ase… el hombre que había hecho eso._

 _-Vamos chico, pasa a mi oficina, toma asiento-le pregunto un joven muy amable, su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero tenía el cabello café como el pelaje de un oso._

 _-¿Él está bien?-preguntó un hombre muy, muy grande con la barba blanca._

 _-Estará bien, un chico como el con todo ese dinero, estará muy bien._

 _-¡Cállate Bunnymund! Solo tiene doce años y acaba de perder a sus padres, está solo, ¡el dinero no puede arreglar eso!_

 _-Lo que tú digas Frost, su mayordomo viene en camino, ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Tiene un mayordomo!_

 _Después de eso el oficial que lo estaba interrogando corrió a su compañero de la oficina, luego se inco enfrente de él y vio que tenía el abrigo de su padre en sus manos._

 _-¿Es de tu padre?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza._

 _Frost lo tomo pero el retrocedió asustado, no quería que nadie se lo quitara._

 _-Está bien-le dijo Frost, tomo el abrigo y luego lo coloco sobre los hombros del niño-Ya está._

 _El asintió con la cabeza y Frost sonrió._

 _-Ahora… sé que esto es difícil pero… ¿puedo darte algo? ¿Estás bien?_

 _El no contesto._

 _Frost suspiro._

 _-Escucha… sé que sientes que no puedes contestarme, pero es la única manera en que atraparemos al que lo hizo._

 _El ya no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar._

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo oficial? ¿Por qué?_

 _Frost suspiro y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro._

 _-No lo sé hijo, es esta ciudad, hay algo mal con ella-sentía que iba a volver a llorar pero el oficial lo reconforto-Esta bien hijo, tranquilo, llámame Jack._


	4. Chapter 4

Después de entrevistar a Brutacio, Jack fue a su departamento y encontró a su hermana sentada en el sillón de la sala, esto le sorprendió puesto que Lily prefería pasarse las noches en su habitación navegando por Internet, sin embargo ahí estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con Teddy, su osito de peluche, en las manos.

-Lily, ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?-pregunto su hermano cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta ella.

-Jack… fui atacada.

Eso le helo la sangre a Jack.

-¿Atacada, por quién?

-Unos maleantes, posiblemente gente de Alvin, querían hacerme daño-pero antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más, Lily volvió hablar-Pero Furia apareció y me salvo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su hermano, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-Furia Nocturna, el vigilante.

-Sí, salió de la nada y les dio su merecido, fue asombroso, me dijo que alguien quería lastimarte a través de mí pero que él no iba a permitirlo, prometió protegernos.

-¿Estás herida?

-No, el llego justo a tiempo para darles su merecido, fue increíble nunca antes había visto nada parecido.

Jack ya no sabía que decir, suspiro y sintió que iba a caerse, por lo que se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de la mesita de centro, sin saber que decir, su hermana prosiguió.

-Lo sabía Jack, él es lo que la ciudad necesita, ¿No lo crees?

-Honestamente hermanita… no sé qué creer.

.

Al día siguiente, en El Departamento de Policía de Berk, Jack entró hecho una furia y fue directamente a la oficina del Comisionado, antes de que Loe pudiera reaccionar, recibió un golpe en toda la cara.

-¡Usted mando a matar a mi hermana!

Loe se limpió la sangre del labio y vio a Jack, ahí parado Jack parecía un desquiciado, con su cabello blanco alborotado, rasurada, de estatura alta, ojos cafés y un sucio chaleco negro.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria sargento… ¿Tan siquiera tiene pruebas?

-Oh si las tengo, la basura que envió para hace el trabajo sucio está en las celdas ya, pregúntales tú mismo, se están cagando en los pantalones por confesar.

Loe miro al suelo, sin tener más palabras que decir, por lo que Jack se acercó aún más a él.

-Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, lo que sea, iré detrás de usted, y créame cuando le digo que no será bonito para usted.

Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y luego lo aventó contra el escritorio, Loe logro sostenerse a la mesa para no caer; y antes de que pudiera contratacar, Jack ya había salido del edificio.

Se sacudió la camisa y luego salió detrás de Jack, estaba listo para darle una paliza, en cuanto cruzo la puerta y vio que Jack estaba ahí parado, mirando fijamente al estacionamiento, Loe miro en esa dirección y lo vio…

Había cuatro coches estacionados, todos tenían las ventanas y el parabrisas roto, las puertas de algunos coches habían sido arrancadas y en el asiento del piloto…

Estaban los traficantes de armas más eficientes de toda Berk.

-Las cajuelas están llenas de armas de fuego-explico Norte, quien ya estaba con algunos policías verificando la escena del crimen-Y encontramos esto… en todos los coches.

Norte le entrego una bolsa al comisionado, en ella se podía ver claramente un búmeran-shuriken, que tenía forma de dragón, un Furia Nocturna para ser más específico.

Loe vio el artefacto asustado, mientras que Jack simplemente sonrió, tal vez Furia Nocturna no fuera tan malo después de todo…

.

-Bueno, Furia Nocturna salió en la página frontal, pero Hipo Wayne solo logro salir en la tercera-dijo Bocón pasándole el periódico a Hipo, él estaba conduciendo mientras que Hipo estaba sentado atrás.

Hipo tomo el periódico y lo abrió en la página tres, ahí estaba el, pasado de copas, con dos hermosas modelos francesas agarradas de sus brazos, el encabezado rezaba="Niño rico se emborracha con modelos francesas"

-Ningún tipo de publicidad es mala-dijo Hipo dejando el periódico en el asiento.

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque paso otra cosa muy interesante anoche, mientras estabas golpeando a vendedores de armas, algo ocurrió.

Hipo reviso el periódico y vio que en la segunda página había un encabezado que decía: _"Loco disfrazado de Espantapájaros asalta Banco"_

Esto intereso a Hipo quien leyó rápidamente el informe, luego saco su teléfono y busco videos de lo sucedido, encontró en Noticias de Berk, canal oficial del noticiero, un video en el cual aparecía el video de seguridad de anoche.

En él se veía al hombre disfrazado de Espantapájaros y a sus tres cómplices irrumpir en el banco y asaltarlo.

Luego en relacionados Hipo vio que el alcalde ya había hablado acerca del robo.

-¡Nuestra ciudad está sufriendo las consecuencias por las acciones de Furia Nocturna!-declaraba en una junta de prensa celebrada esa mañana-¡Furia Nocturna ha inspirado a este hombre a disfrazarse y a cometer este atraco, y les aseguro que es solo el comienzo! ¡Seguidores de Furia saldrán disfrazados a sembrar caos y terror en las calles! Pero le aseguro al buen pueblo de Berk que nuestro departamento de policía está haciendo todo lo posible para que estos criminales paguen por sus crímenes.

Hipo apago el celular y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, ninguna publicidad es mala-señalo Bocón.

Hipo solamente rio sarcásticamente.

-El alcalde lo dijo, es solo un loco disfrazado, la policía podrá con él.

-No es por entrometerme señor, pero este parece ser el tipo de trabajo para Furia Nocturna.

-Bocón, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Yo creí que hacia esto por la ciudad señor.

-Lo hago.

-Entonces creo que debería atender este asunto, anoche por suerte no había más gente, pero los empleados del banco y el guardia, y dos oficiales, resultaron heridos.

-Ya se, al parecer fueron drogados con un alucinógeno, muy poderoso.

-Si este tipo vuelve atacar, tal vez lo haga durante el día, y la gente puede resultar herida, gente inocente de Berk.

Hipo se quedó pensativo unos momentos, mientras debatía dentro de sí mismo si Bocón tenía razón, luego miro hacia la ventana y dijo.

-Está bien, hoy investigaré, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Bocón sonrió.

-Así me gusta, señor Wayne.

.

Esa noche Hipo, ya con el traje de Furia Nocturna puesto, visito el Hospital General de Berk, en donde las victimas del Espantapájaros habían sido internadas, aterrizo en el techo del hospital y luego descendió hasta una de las ventanas del cuarto donde estaba internado el guardia que había sido atacado.

Luego activo el modo detective y después de comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación, además del paciente, entro.

Era un típico cuarto de hospital, el enfermo estaba recostado en una cama respirando a través de una máquina, le habían dado varios sedantes y ahora estaba acostado en su cama, su estado era estable.

Furia se acercó a la cama del paciente y tomo su informe, ahí se leía que el paciente había estado alucinando con insectos antes de ser sedado, luego Furia vio al paciente y saco de su cinturón una jeringa.

Le tomo una muestra de sangre al paciente y salió antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

.

Patapez ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas del último piso de la Torre Wayne cuando miro hacia la ventana y vio que Furia Nocturna estaba sentado en el borde del balcón.

Patapez quedo sorprendido y camino hasta la puerta, luego la abrió y Furia Nocturna entro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Furia le dio un tubo pequeño de cristal donde estaba la muestra de sangre de la víctima del Espantapájaros.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Patapez.

-Una muestra de sangre, pertenece a una persona que fue drogada anoche.

-¿Qué clase de droga?

-Un alucinógeno, es nuevo, pero al parecer provoca que la víctima vea su peor miedo hecho realidad, el hombre le tenía miedo a los insectos y no dejaba de gritar que se comían su carne.

-Dios mío, ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Alguien disfrazado de espantapájaros, asalto un banco anoche, pero no te preocupes, lo encontrare.

-No dudo que lo hará pero… ¿para qué me da esto?

-Necesito que crees un antídoto Patapez, quien quiera que sea este tipo estoy seguro que usara su droga otra vez, y no quiero arriesgarme.

Patapez vio la muestra de sangre y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Luego Furia Nocturna camino hasta el balcón de nuevo.

-¿Qué hará usted mientras?

Furia se detuvo después de subirse al barandal del balcón, luego volteo a ver a Patapez.

-Voy a encontrar a este sujeto.

Luego salto mientras que Patapez solo se quedó parado, luego se puso a preparar el antídoto.

Furia estaba descendiendo desde la torre Wayne, pero antes de que pudiera estrellarse con el suelo, extendió su capa y esta le permitió volar por los aires, por encima de los edificios y de la ciudad.

-Señor Wayne-le dijo Bocón desde el comunicador que Hipo tenía en su casco.

-¿Qué pasa Bocón?

-Hay noticias, un empleado del Asilo Arkham ha llamado a la policía, al parecer ocurrió un accidente…

.

Pitch estaba en su oficina, con las luces apagadas y con su guante de jeringas puesto, no espero mucho hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entro el Dr. Katzenbach hecho una furia.

-¡Tu!

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-pregunto Pitch sonriendo.

\- No te hagas como el que no sabes Pitch-dijo Katzenbach apuntándolo con un dedo-Antes creí que los enfermos simplemente se estaban poniendo peor, pero anoche leí sobre el robo, y las víctimas se comportaban igual que nuestros pacientes… Los que son tus pacientes.

Pitch se rio y se puso de pie, dejando al descubierto su traje de Espantapájaros, luego puso una de sus jeringas en la nuca del doctor.

-Así es buen Doctor, debo decir que tus lamentables intentos de paciente fueron de gran ayuda para perfeccionar mi toxina, sin ellos nunca habría sabido de su verdadero potencial, así que debo agradecerle doctor.

El doctor comenzó a retroceder asustado mientras Pitch se le acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¿Quisiera saber qué es lo que hace mi toxina?

-Puedo darme una idea… Betty gritaba que las larvas se comían su carne… ella esta aterrada por esos animales, así que esta toxina es un alucinógeno que hace ver a las personas su peor miedo.

-Que listo doctor, ¿Por qué no le doy una demostración?

Pitch se colocó su máscara y arrincono a Katzenbach contra la pared, apunto con una de sus agujas hacia el cuello del doctor, este cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes.

.

Furia Nocturna llego al Asilo volando y entro rompiendo una ventana con una patada, como todo estaba oscuro activo el Modo Detective y pudo ver todo, estaba en un pasillo, en donde había muchas puertas, todas destruidas o abiertas, había sangre en todo el suelo y rasguños en las paredes, Furia los toco.

-El Espantapájaros dejo su marca.

-Horrible, si me pregunta señor-respondió su mayordomo.

Hipo camino hasta el final del pasillo y ahí vio que había una puerta totalmente destrozada, rápidamente entro en la oficina y vio que todo estaba patas arriba, las mesas y sillas volcadas y un cadáver contra la pared, su rostro mostraba la última expresión que había tenido en su vida...

Miedo.

-Dios mío-dijo Furia Nocturna.

Luego escucho unos pasos detrás de él y lentamente se volteó, levanto su mano y logro atrapar un extintor, luego lo jalo con apenas un poco de su fuerza y se lo arrebato de la mano a la psiquiatra Brutilda.

Esta se asustó y retrocedió, estaba a punto de caerse pero Furia la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, luego rápidamente la saco de la oficina y la tomo en sus brazos, corrió con ella hasta que estuvieron en la azotea del edificio.

Luego dejo a Brutilda mientras la pobre miraba asustada alrededor de ella.

-Estamos en el techo… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Luego vio asustada a Furia Nocturna.

-Tu…

-Doctora Brutilda Quinzel.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas Brutilda, y se que esta noche algo horrible sucedió aquí.

-Si… pero tu… he leído de ti en los periódicos… dicen que eres una amenaza… y la verdad encajas muy bien con el perfil de varios de mis pacientes más…. Desequilibrados.

-Esta noche acaba de haber una mascare aquí señorita-continuo Furia-Y necesito saber quién fue, revise la lista de los internos, ninguno tiene la fuerza necesaria para haber hecho todo esto.

-No… por supuesto que no-dijo Brutilda-Vio lo que paso allá abajo, fue horrible, pero nadie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… hay… había un profesor que era algo inestable… pero, jamás creí que pudiera hacer algo como esto…

-¡¿Quién?!-preguntó Furia tomándola de los hombros.

-Em… el profesor Black… Pitch Black.

Furia libero a Brutilda y camino hasta el borde del edificio.

-Pitch Black.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Muy bien, gracias por su ayuda.

Luego de su cinturón saco una pequeña caja gris, apunto con ella hacia una gárgola que adornaba una esquina del tejado, de la caja salió un gancho que se agarró de la cabeza de la gárgola, Furia camino hasta el borde y luego le ofreció su mano a Brutilda.

Ella la acepto asustada y luego Furia se lanzó del techo, Brutilda grito y se agarró fuertemente del pecho de Furia mientras gritaba y cerraba los ojos, podía sentir todo el aire golpearla en la cara, mientras tanto Furia se mantenía sereno.

Antes de que pudieran estrellarse con el suelo, se detuvieron y Brutilda finalmente abrió los ojos, y vio que estaban solo a pequeños metros del suelo, se habían detenido gracias a que el gancho que Furia había disparado a la gárgola también era una cuerda, Furia dejo a Brutilda con cuidado en el piso y luego la soltó.

Brutilda aterrizo sana y salva en el suelo, y de pie, y luego miro a Furia, quien apretó un botón de su cinturón y salió volando.

.

Después de su visita al hospital, Furia conducía a través de las calles de Berk en su Furia-Móvil, como a él le gustaba llamarlo. En ese momento recibió una llamada de Bocón y contesto.

-Hipo dime que ya sabes quién es este sujeto.

-Así es Bocón, la identidad del Espantapájaros es Pitch Black, un maestro de psicología, quedo huérfano a los cinco años, así que fue a vivir con su abuela a una granja a las afueras de Nueva York, luego falleció cuando Pitch tenía doce años, al parecer se cayó de las escaleras.

-Linda historia.

-Y no acaba ahí, Pitch fue despedido de la Universidad de Nueva York por sacar un arma a la mitad de la clase y disparar contra los estudiantes.

-¡Dioses! Bueno creo que encaja muy bien con el perfil.

-Estoy en camino a su casa, un apartamento en ChinaTown, mientras tanto espero que Patapez haya logrado encontrar una vacuna.

-Confié en el talento del señor Fox señor.

-Lo hago.

.

Cuando Furia llegó al apartamento de Pitch, derribo la puerta con una patada y después entro.

Estaba vacío, no quedaba nada.

-Por supuesto-dijo Furia, debía saber que Pitch no sería tonto, de seguro ya había mudado todo su laboratorio la noche anterior para un lugar más seguro-Bocón.

-Dígame señor Wayne.

-Pitch se lo llevo todo, no queda nada.

-Eso es malo, ¿ahora qué?

-Esperemos que Patapez tenga el antídoto-dijo Furia mientras caminaba afuera del cuarto.

.

-Aquí esta-dijo Patapez mientras le entregaba el cilindro con el líquido verde a Furia, quién acaba de regresar a la torre Wayne-Como no hemos realizado pruebas no puedo decir si realmente funcionara.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará-dijo Furia tomando el cilindro-Pues ya tenemos a un sujeto de pruebas.

-¿Quién?

-Yo.

Patapez lo miro incrédulo.

-Hipo, no puedes…

-Escucha, necesito detener a Pitch antes de que use su toxina otra vez Patapez, y estoy seguro que cuando lo haga trataré de drogarme por eso necesitaba esto.

-Pero… hay muchos infectados con la toxina en el hospital…

-Y no sabemos si esto los haré mejorar u empeorar, por eso tomaré el riesgo.

De repente, el comunicador en el casco de Furia sonó y él contestó de inmediato.

-Bocón, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es el Espantapájaros señor, está asaltando el banco del centro.

.

Después de que Espantapájaros hubiese atacado el banco en Chinatown anoche, la seguridad en los otros dos bancos, así que ahora había una docena de guardias en la puerta del banco Central, todos armados y preparados para disparar.

Pero justo en ese momento, un enorme camión se estacionó justo enfrente del banco, un oficial lo vio y fue hacia la puerta del copiloto.

-Señor, no puede estacionarse aquí.

El vidrio bajo y una garra apareció, luego soltó la Toxina del miedo sobre el agente, que cayó al suelo mientras gritaba.

-¡Es el Espantapájaros!-grito uno de los oficiales, él y su compañero empezaron a disparar al camión, pero de este salió una lata de gas que llegó hasta los pies de los oficiales, ellos inhalaron la toxina y luego cayeron al piso mientras tosían forzosamente.

Luego Espantapájaros bajo del vehículo acompañado de sus ayudantes, corrieron al banco y una vez adentro comenzaron a disparar a los guardias, ese día si había gente en el banco, así que sufrieron el ataque de las balas y cayeron al suelo, pero por fortuna algunos fueron capaces de resguardarse detrás de los sillones, muebles y del mostrador.

Espantapájaros entro y vacío su toxina en todo el lugar, rápidamente la gente comenzó a sufrir sus efectos.

-Carguen el dinero y llévenlo al techo-dijo Espantapájaros-Un helicóptero nos espera.

Sus asistentes asistieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a vaciar las bóvedas, pero en ese momento, Ricky que estaba sacando una bolsa de dinero fue levantado del suelo y quedo colgado del techo.

-¡Oigan, bájenme de aquí!

Steven y Jean llegaron y lo vieron.

-¡¿Qué hace ahí arriba?!

-¡No lo sé! Pero bájalo.

Steven disparo contra la cuerda, esta se partió a la mitad y Ricky cayó al suelo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Antes de que Steven pudiera contestar, una sombra salió de la nada y lo embistió contra la pared, Jean iba a dispararle pero la sombra tomo la ametralladora por la punta y la doblo a la mitad, luego le dio una patada en el estómago y luego la lanzo contra el suelo.

La sombra tomo la pistola de Steven y la destruyo con la pared, luego lo levanto del suelo y le dio un cabezazo, Espantapájaros le llego por detrás a la sombra y le disparo su toxina pero no pasó nada, la sombra lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto, entonces Espantapájaros la vio claramente…

Era Furia Nocturna.

Y estaba usando un aparato en la boca para no inhalar la toxina del Espantapájaros.

-Se ha estado portando como un bravucón Doctor Pitch-dijo Furia fríamente-Y si hay algo que no soporto son los bravucones.

Por desgracia, Furia no se había fijado en que Ricky se estaba levantando detrás de él, se puso de pie y rápidamente se lanzó contra Furia, el impacto provoco que el dispositivo cayera de su boca, Furia se dio la vuelta y con un solo golpe lo mando a volar, pero Espantapájaros no había perdido el tiempo y lanzo la toxina contra su cara, Furia inhalo la toxina y se doblego.

Entonces su peor pesadilla se materializo frente a el…

 _Era una noche de octubre, mama, papa y el habían ido a las películas a ver "La Marca del Zorro" y él estaba feliz, había sido una gran película y se la habían pasado en grande, Hipo estaba feliz por estar con sus padres, era el niño más afortunado del mundo._

 _Pero por desgracia, ninguno de los tres había notado que se estaban yendo por el callejón del crimen, y como su nombre lo decía…_

 _No era un lugar bonito._

 _Un hombre se paró en frente de ellos, traía algo debajo de la manga, Hipo se asustó y se aferró al brazo de su madre, papa se puso enfrente de los dos, protegiéndolos con su enorme cuerpo._

 _El hombre revelo lo que tenía debajo de la manga… era una pistola._

-¡No!-grito Furia Nocturna.

 _El hombre le apunto a papa con el arma, Hipo pudo per cuando la mano de su padre se hacía un puño, se había enojado y a nadie le gustaba cuando papa estaba enojado._

 _Hipo estaba aterrado, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, mama puso sus brazos alrededor de él, él agradeció el calor y el cariño que le brindo ese abrazo, le daba seguridad._

 _El hombre tenía la vista puesta en papa, lo miraba directo a los ojos, Estoico hacia lo mismo… Estaba furioso, no iba a permitir que nadie amenazara a su familia y menos en su ciudad._

 _El hombre comenzó a tener miedo por la mirada de Estoico, sabía que no había forma en la que ganara esa pelea, pero no se iba ir sin las manos vacías…_

 _Papa se lanzó contra el sujeto pero en eso el arma se disparó, el mismo impulso provoco que papa cayera para atrás y se desplomara en el suelo, Hipo lo vio todo en cámara lenta y una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su ojo._

 _-¡PAPA!-grito desesperadamente._

 _-¡ESTOICO!-grito Valka, intento agacharse pero el hombre se lo impidió, el collar de perlas que llevaba en el cuello, un regalo de papa por su cumpleaños, se quedó atascado con la punta del arma._

 _El cañón estaba apuntando hacia la cabeza de mama, ella vio suplicante al hombre, pero en sus ojos no había otra cosa más que frialdad, jalo el gatillo y una bala penetro el rostro de su madre._

 _Hipo no podía creerlo, la que una vez había sido su dulce madre, que jugaba con él, recorría los enormes prados de la mansión junto con él, que lo acurrucaba las noches frías y lo consolaba en sus momentos de pena, ahora caía como un cuerpo sin vida al suelo._

 _Las perlas del collar se desparramaron por todos lados y el sonido que hicieron al tocar el suelo fueron como martillos en las orejas de Hipo, el sujeto vio lo que había hecho._

 _-¡Mierda!-grito, todo se había arruinado, la policía llegaría en cualquier momento._

 _Se dio media vuelta y echo a correr, lo último que vio Hipo de él fue su sombra desaparecer, luego se puso de rodillas al lado de sus padres agonizantes…_

 _A papa aun le quedaba algo de fuerza, con sus últimos alientos tomo con su mano la de su esposa._

 _-Valka…-susurro._

 _Una lagrima de resbalo por su ojo, luego con su mano libre tomo la de Hipo que lloraba a cantaros, no era verdad… todo era una horrible pesadilla._

 _-Hipo-dijo su padre con su último aliento-No tengas miedo Hipo…_

 _Luego la vida dejo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Papa?-pregunto Hipo sacudiendo el cuerpo de su padre-¿Papa?_

 _Pero no pasó nada, en ese momento Hipo supo que las cosas jamás volverían a estar bien…_

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Hipo, ahí, solo en el callejón del crimen, con los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres al lado de el…_

-¡No!-seguía gritando Furia Nocturna, lanzaba golpes ciegos a todas partes y destruía lo que estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Steven.

-Está viviendo su peor pesadilla-Espantapájaros- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Rápidamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el techo, Furia los vio y comenzó a seguirlos, sin embargo las cosas se le estaban complicando… en su mente solo revivía cuadro por cuadro el momento en que ese sujeto en el callejón termino con toda la felicidad de su vida…

El cine, el arma, las perlas cayendo al suelo, el cuerpo de su padre agonizante, el agujero en la cabeza de su madre.

Pero Furia se dijo a si mismo que debía controlarse, camino hasta las escaleras… pero en ese momento una niebla comenzó a cubrir las escaleras, Furia se detuvo y miro enfrente, la niebla comenzó adoptar forma y…

Eran sus padres.

Estoico y Valka, pero no eran como siempre habían sido, sino que su piel era blanca como la nieva y sus ojos estaban vacíos… Mientras que miraban a Furia y negaban con la cabeza.

-Hijo… has deshonrando el honor de la familia Wayne… eres una vergüenza para el apellido, y para nosotros.

-No-dijo Furia dando un paso para atrás.

-Nos decepcionaste a todos Hipo-Valka.

-¡No!-grito Furia y corrió contra la nube, esta desapareció pero Furia no se quedó a mirar, sino que siguió hasta el techo, ahí el helicóptero ya había llegado y Espantapájaros y sus secuaces ya se habían subido, estaban despegando cuando Furia llego.

Cuando el vigilante por fin llego al techo, saco su garra y disparo contra el helicóptero, esta le dio e inmediatamente Furia fue levantado por el cielo, comenzó a subir por la cuerda, pero la toxina seguía en su organismo, y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

 _"Muerte, vergüenza, desgracia"_

Furia hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse aferrado a la cuerda, pero no pudo más y la soltó…

Cayó encima de un tragaluz y golpeo contra una enorme ballena de plástico que colgaba del techo, había caído en el Museo de Ciencias Naturales de Berk; rodo por la ballena que finalmente cayó al suelo junto a la ballena y ahí quedó inconsciente.


End file.
